


Kinktober R&M Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Morty, Anal, Anal Sex, But he's also good to Morty, C137cest, Drugged Sex, Drugging, First Times, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rick is an Asshole, Sex Pollen, Sloppy Makeouts, Tickling, cute sex, cute stuff, dubcon, noncon, regrettable decisions, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick and Morty catastrophe— lots of R/M and possibly some Morty-on-Morty action.Let's see what these two can get into.





	1. Day 01— First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 off the list I chose (Wicked's Kinktober 2017)
> 
> First Time
> 
> C-137cest or Rickmorty, whatever you prefer
> 
> (Rick is an asshole but Morty likes it.)

“Listen,” Rick says, when they’re coming up to the driveway of the house— one hand is settled on Morty’s back, a hidden comfort, and though the younger seems to want to hold his hand, he’s able to settle for the smaller contact, “we… we gotta pay attention, okay? I love ya, you stupid turd, but if we get caught ‘n shit, I really don’t want to have to move to another fuckin’ universe and all that but… you know.” He shrugs, attempting to balance between nonchalant and concerned.

Morty smiles.

“Yeah, Rick, now can we stop talkin’ about all this shit out here for everyone else to hear?”

Rick nearly flushes— the barest tint of pink on his cheeks that makes Morty giddy— and he grumbles as he opens their door and closes it with nervous grace. “C’mere,” he mutters, and then they’re together, and Rick’s hand is sliding, slow and gentle, down to cup his partner’s backside, and Morty stands on his toes as they kiss, first little, lingering kisses, until Rick squeezes and causes a little gasp from the smaller boy, and his tongue slips between Morty’s supple lips, and they’re breathing into each other's mouths.

Morty lets out a cute, breathy noise, and they can feel the air heating up— a bit more intense. Rick’s hand slides from Morty’s bottom to his thigh, then to cup and squeeze his groin, reveling in the noise it causes, a slow moan into his mouth.

“Come on,” Rick manages to get out as they pull away. “You’re a shit kisser still, so let’s at least get comfortable so it’s even half enjoyable.”

Morty giggles, sweet and quiet, and nods along like he does. Even as an eighteen year old, he’s still a bit short, not quite as tall as Rick, and still cute as ever. He can hold an air of innocence, simultaneously being able to intimidate and threaten seriously. It’s one of the many things Rick refuses to admit that he loves about the boy.

They move to the garage, and when Morty’s hand intertwines with Rick’s as they walk, neither pulls away. Rick kicks the rug to the side and opens a hatch, and as they go down (“ladies first, morty,”) Rick pulls the rug back over just in case.

They go all the way down to the lab, and Morty watches him with simple faith as Rick leads them back to another room, clearly new. The bed looks nearly untouched, with deep red covers and dim lights surrounding it. Rick looks as nonchalant as he can, but Morty can see his struggles with a lack of a significant amount of alcohol in him. Morty gives a little, nervous smile.

“Come on, Rick,” he says, gentle. “Can you let me sit in your lap?”

That gets the old man to move.

With another barely-there blush, Rick moves to sit on the bed, moving backwards with his hands on Morty’s hips. As he sits, Morty manages to lower to his lap, legs spread out. His own face is a dull pink, eyes a bit more hazy “Rick,” he murmurs, “this is what I think about. This is what I think about when I-I masturbate.” He looks up at his partner, nervous and excited and buzzing with aroused energy. “I think about being in your lap with your dick inside me, and filling me up just right. And when I-I come I say your name.”

Rick’s eyes are on him, roaming, searching, excited. His member is only growing harder, and his hips tighten on Morty’s hips as he speaks. “Yeah?” He asks, feeling his grandson tense. “You like that? You wanna ride my fat cock like this?”

Morty shies away a bit. He turns red.

“Uum…”

“Shh, Morty. You don’t want me to talk like that? It’s okay.”

“Rick,” he trails. “I-it just… it flusters me a lot. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Rick murmurs a bit too intimately. “I won’t. I’m just gonna make you feel real good, okay, baby? We’re gonna feel good tonight.”

“Mnn…” Morty shifts, trying not to let his embarrassed arousal show. “O…okay, Rick. Hhhn… is it… do you mind leading? I’m not… good at this… yet…”

Rick lets out a laugh. “Yes, Morty, I’d love to be on top, ya nard. Now take off your shirt for me.”

Morty is giggling happily as he slips his shirt over his head, tossing it like he’s seen in porn with very little grace. He’s not a virgin, but he’s not perfect either.

Rick does not want perfect.

His hands travel up, across the slightly scarred, pale chest. Morty is still fairly thin, and though some muscle has built up, he's still a wimp. Rick ducks his head to kiss at the smaller's chest, lips brushing over his nipples. Morty sighs, loud and shaky, and Rick does it again. And again. Every time he brushes past the pert little buds, Morty bucks a little, tiny gasps leaving him.

He gets hard extremely fast.

“Fuck, Morty,” he muttered. “You’re so good. You want my tongue?”

He’s never seen the boy nod so fast in his life. Rick goes to work, tongue sliding over one of the nipples, and his lips close around it to suck gently, which draws a needy, whimpering groan from Morty, and his cock goes stiff, hips rolling down. “Oh,” he whimpers, “R-Rick, please—” He’s cut off again with a whined-out moan as those lips close around his other bud, sucking in a soft, pulsing pattern. He feels like he’s ready to come already, panting and trembling.

Rick lets go, fingers stroking down Morty’s chest. “Shit, Morty. You’re so goddamn sensitive.” His fingers gently brush past the abused little nipples, listening to the boy’s breath give another sharp hitch. Rick presses his lips back to Morty’s, breathing his in, feeling the boy’s chest rise and fall in trembling, fast breaths. He guides Morty back, undoing his jeans and sliding his hand into them, palming the boy’s member with ease.

Morty gasps and grinds into his hand. “Rick,” he says, in a little whisper, and arches his back gracefully as his member was squeezed rhythmically, a high noise leaving him. “Ri-Rick! Come on.”

“Yeah, Morty?” Rick grunts, clearly flustered even through his near-blank face, eyebrow tilting up ever so slightly in a pleased way. “I thought this what you wanted?”

Morty’s next words catch in his throat as Rick’s thumb finds the tip of his member through the fabric of his shorts, rubbing over it in a slow circle. He shudders. “Ri-i-a- _aah_ — Rick, please. J-just… I w-wanna…”

Rick squeezes his member again, still keeping a gentleness. But it’s a silent command. _Tell me_.

“I want you to fuck me!” Morty says in a breath, “in my, in my ass! Please!” By this point his member is throbbing hard with the pleasure of nearly being touched directly by Rick’s pleasant fingers, chest flushed the same as his small nipples, perky and pink. Rick smirks at him and he almost regrets giving the asshole what he wanted.

“Fine,” he groans. “You’re so needy, Morty. Careful with that. Nobody wants a needy ass grandkid— boyfriend— uhhh…”

Morty lets out another laugh— he can’t help it— happy when Rick laughs with him, pleasant little chortles filling the room even as Rick starts to undo his belt. The sound of the metal chinking against itself makes goosebumps raise on Morty’s skinny arms, laugh dying down hesitantly.

His cheeks flush a cute pink, red at the ears. Rick chortles, jingling the latch, catching his grandson squirming. “Mort, you wanna take off my belt for me?” He asks, cocky and all too aware, coy as Morty stumbles to do so.

He palms the leather, pulling it out of the loops, and sets it down on the bed. Morty’s delicate fingers unbutton his elder’s tan pants, then tug down the zipper, and then promptly buries his face into his partner’s groin.

Rick blinks down at him, snorting, one hand gently running through the soft curls adorning his waist. “Aw. Cute,” he teases, but feels Morty’s mouth open, his eyes shut in nervous concentration as that tongue pushes against his boxers, lapping at the dry fabric needily. A little too needy. Rick strokes his hair, eyes lidded as Morty tries his best to please Rick, nuzzling and licking away happily.

He lets out a little groan, one that Rick echoes. It’s not really doing all that much for him— it feels nice to have Morty’s face there, but he doesn’t feel much pleasure, but Morty _is_ trying and he needs some of that long-needed praise. Rick can guess that, though Man orty’s no longer a virgin, he’s never been with a male partner.

And he’s certainly never had anything in his ass.

“Okay,” he huffs, “get off, twerp. I want my dick in your ass, not for you to eat it.” His words earn him another burst of nervous giggles, and as soon as Morty pulls away, he finishes getting off his pants, but as he goes to shrug off his lab coat, he catches Morty’s face, looking almost dejected.

“What?” He asks, a scoff in his voice. “Whassup, Mortron?”

“…I like how you look with the lab coat,” Morty murmurs, serious. “I… I haven’t… haven’t ever really looked at you that well… without it on, I mean…”

Morty feels a smile crawl onto his face, fidgeting with his own open jeans. “…I mean, I mean, we’ve seen each other before, y’know. Naked and stuff. But uh…” He trails off for a moment, swallowing. “Have you ever really… looked at me?”

Rick snorts, but as he goes to speak, Morty shoots him a look.

_The_ look. That _Morty_ look.

“Uuhhhhhhhhg. Don’t do that.” Rick pouted at him, poking Morty’s ticklish sides and making the look vanish, the room filling with the boy’s childish squeals, and Rick has this down.

He tickles morty into submission, yanking off the smaller boy’s pants and pushing him down onto his stomach, happily watching the pert, round ass he was met with. Morty whines, and Rick feels a new high as he sees his boy’s erection, the backside lifting, and his fingers tug down the elastic.

“Uhhhhhn,” Morty gasps, “hhahn… R-rick, Rick, I’m so- s-so hard.”

_Fuck_.

Rick scrambles away to grab a bottle of lube in a way that looked drunken, yanking down his own undergarment and smothering his fingers in the slick substance. “Okay,” he muttered, “Morty. I want you. So you're gonna lay there like that with your ass in the air for me, baby, and you’re gonna let me stretch you wide.”

Morty whimpers, his thighs parting, spreading shakily. His member his hot with arousal, and Rick stokes it, listening to the happy moan that his lover exhales, smearing pre over the tip. His index finger pressed gently at the boy’s hole.

It gradually came with more force, until Morty opened up for him and the digit slid in further, curling against his hot spot, causing the boy a long, whimpering moan. He whines, hips trembling. “Ri-Rick—”

He pushes in a second finger much more quickly, scissoring them, and—

“Rick!” Morty’s voice cracks, “o-oh, oh jeez, oh god, u-um—” He’s squirming, cock jumping, and lets out a long, languid noise as those fingers push against his walls just right, tensing up.

“ _Rick_ ,” he whispers frantically, as if he’s scared of being hard, “Rick, I-I’m gonna come.”

The fingers withdraw until just the tips are pressed inside, allowing Morty some time to breathe, trembling all over. A third finger dexterously works itself inside, squirming against his entrance. “Aah… Rick… Rick…” Morty pants, “Rick, I-I’m… Rick… _please_.”

And it’s that plea that gets him.

The thing that gets him is the tiny, broken plea, the noise that leaves him, as Rick’s fingers withdraw, and the arch of his back.

“Fuck,” He swears.

In seconds, Rick has his fingers out, and his slathering his own bobbing member with lube, groaning softly as he strokes himself. “Shit,” he murmurs, throbbing harder as Morty clumsily reaches to stroke himself, fingers trembling, the other hand spreading his ass, pulling the skin away so his tight, puckered entrance opened further, and he can barely make out the whimper of his name on Morty’s lips.

He pushes the head of his cock against Morty, pushing against it gently. One, twice—

“ _Rick_ —”

He wants to ram himself inside. But, not sure if his old bones could take it, or Morty’s virgin entrance, he instead eases in, sliding his cock into the other inch by inch.

It’s one of the best feelings he’s had in awhile. There’s something so awfully _Morty_ about the weak little whimper he gives, something so cutely _him_ about the slickness of those walls and how they instantly clamp down around him, and seconds after, the boy lets out a cry.

“Rick,” he whimpers out. “Rick… o-oh god, fuck, Rick.”

“Yeah, Morty. Yeah. Holy shit. You’re so tight— mm. You like that? You like havin’ me all up inside you?” Rick’s voice is coming out gruff, breathy, choppy. “You ever— mm. I bet you fingered yourself at night thinkin’ about your grandpa’s cock inside you, yeah?”

Morty _throbs_ and Rick’s head tilts back, eyes clouding at the pleasure of that. He groans weakly.

“—haa fuck, Morty, you like that? What a— a-a dirty little slut.”

Morty is panting, tears rolling down his cheeks when Rick pushes deeper, a painful sting sliding up his spine, yet he still enjoys it. The pain is barely there, just enough that he likes it, just enough so that when Rick thrusts his hips hard, the moan Morty lets out is completely natural, and the crack is from the painful pleasure, stroking himself faster. He was going to come in no time.

“Grandpa Rick,” Morty whimpers out. He feels his lover’s cock throb inside him, and he tightens in a way to purposely make Rick groan again, and then start thrusting with vigor.

They’re both stuck in a cycle of dirty, muttered words and moans, their noises resounding off the walls. Morty manages to keep his strokes nearly in tune with Rick’s thrusts, mouth open, saliva making his lips shine, dripping down his chin and soaking the sheet below him. He spreads his legs further, and jerks when One of Rick’s hands moves to encircle his cock, jerking faster.

The other clumsily holds Morty’s. They would interlace their fingers, but neither of them are nearly coordinated enough to do so, so the slightly tight grip is the sweetest thing to the younger boy, especially from Rick, and he’s driven over the edge at the same time his grandfather is, hips jerking.

The sensation of Rick’s seed filling him is a bit more intense than he expected, so that he lets out a sharp little squeal, coming hard against the sheets and Rick’s hand, shuddering as he focuses on Rick’s groans, hips slapping together messily.

“Oh, fuck, Morty.” Rick said. “What are we gonna tell your parents?”

“…What?” Morty nearly wheezes.

“What did it sound like, dipshit? What are we gonna tell your parents?”

“Rick, what—”

“Morty! The seeds! They won’t stay up your butt anymore! Are you braindead?”

And, that’s when Morty breaks into snorting, shaking laughter, pulling away so that Rick’s member sides out of him, and turns over, tears in his eyes as he leans up and presses his face into Rick’s chest.

“You’re so fucking stupid, you asshole,” Morty says around laughs. Rick dips his head to press his lips to Morty’s forehead, and the boy can feel the smile there, obviously very pleased at himself for making the boy laugh.

Rick’s chest was fluttering rather hard at Morty’s loud, joyous laughter, his hand coming up after a moment to cup the younger’s cheek. His thumb wipes away the tears in a tender caress, then tilts up Morty’s face to see his smile.

Morty’s wide, unfaltering, adorable smile. All for him.

Their mouths meet in a giggly, happy, gross kiss, sloppy and sweet at the same time, Morty’s hands running through Rick’s wild hair and Rick’s digits stroking over the expanse of Morty’s back, the other staying cupped on his cheek.

“I love you, Rick,” Morty says with a wet gasp as they pull out of the kiss. “I love you and your whole, assholey self.”

Rick grins back at him, sly, and Morty can’t help but smile back at the prospect of Rick’s teasing.

“Of course you do,” He says. “I’m amazing.”

Yet, when they’re lying together, Rick’s frame wrapped around Morty’s, legs entangled and blanket pulled over their mingling bodies, Morty can hear the loving voice of his greatly exposed partner, just a whisper, so hushed you’d think it was taboo.

“I love you, too, Morty. ‘Center of my universe.”

And after a few seconds, he whispers back.

“Not the multiverse? Damn, Rick.” His smile is in his words. “‘Center of mine too.”


	2. Day 02— Aphrodisiacs/Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 off the list I chose (just titled "Kinktober 2017")
> 
> Aphrodisiacs/Sex Pollen
> 
> C-137cest or Rickmorty, whatever you prefer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning— this includes some noncon/dubcon! And is implied to have Morty still underage.  
> We're jumping around here haha.
> 
> (It's really short, I rushed, apologies)

* * *

Sex Pollen

“Morty, look, you little shit. It’s in, out, up, down, zip, zop, it’ll be fine! Now stop your goddamn whining and take the gun.”

That’s what Rick had said when they had come into the place.

The universe they were in happened to have inhabitants that were partial sentient being, partial plant, and saw sex slaves as normal things, controlled by _sex pollen_ — something Rick just happened to ‘need’ some sort of extract that the natural drug was made from.

And here he was— trapped in vines, with pink, heavy smoke surrounding him, holding his breath like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

He lost Rick a bit back, and he already regretted it— there were too many colors, shapes, hugs flowers decorating the place, vibrant and wild, and he had been caught up on it a second too long.

Morty took in the first gasp of lethal air, and it felt like he was being groped, manhandled.

His sensitive places instantly burned— his body went limp from it, a languid, trembling moan leaving him, and the second breath quickly made it more intense, and his legs yanked together, starting to take in heavy, deep breaths, eyes going lidded. Eventually, his legs gave out, and he let out a weak little moan.

Something thick and hard slid down the back of his shirt, then into his pants and boxers, and Morty arched needily, mind going cloudy. All he could do was feel.

It didn’t take long for whatever the thing was to make him come, his entire body rocking against it, dool sliding down his chin. Something prodded at his lips, and he opened them, whimpering tightly. Something warm and sweet slid inside, all the way to his throat, and he gasped loudly, lips tightening.

Fluid slipped into his throat.

His entire body convulsed, a sharp scream leaving him as he came again, member squirting against his pants, soaking the material. He shook, trembled, weakly swallowing around whatever was in his throat, saliva slipping from his lips.

There was a shrill cry and whatever was next to him was ripped away from him, the thing inside of him (he didn’t realize it was in him! He didn’t even realize it was fucking him until it stopped) was ripped out, his shirt hitching with it.

When he looked up, he was greeted with a familiar face, vibrant hair like a halo around the man’s head, and Morty needily reached out, groping for him.

“Riiiiick,” he heard himself whine. He also heard Rick’s curse and giggled, trembling as his groin throbbed painfully hard. “Wanna… waaaanna come… _Riiiiick_.”

The next thing he remembered was blankness.

 

  
The next time Morty woke, his head hurt, but so did the rest of his body, throbbing with intense pain and need, his member straining against his boxers. His eyes were cloudy, the shade of green turned to a pinkish brown from the drug, and when he looked over, he realized Rick was talking.

“Fuckin’ kid… gettin’ jacked off on… dumbass… shithead… could’ve gotten killed… nerve of…”

He only caught little segments, but eventually he leaned over happily, pressing into his grandfather’s side as he let out little happy whimpers.

“Rick,” He whined.

“Hey, dipshit mcsexy, what’s up?” Rick sounded bored.

“Need.”

“Yeah, yeah, shithead. Well, guess what. No. You’ll regret that when you gain control of yourself again. Not me.”

…

Rick was silly, he decided.

In a second Morty was up in his lap, and his hands were stumbling to hold his hips, and loud, whimpering moans were leaving him, rutting down against his thigh. It felt so nice, and the places where Rick was touching him burned. Shudders crawled down his back and he mewled, listening to Rick’s shaky breath.

There were lips suddenly on his neck.

His back arched and he whined loudly, coming against his grandfather’s thigh as those lips sucked against his neck, tongue sliding over a vein, teasing.

“Oh,” Morty breathed out. “Ri-Rick. Oh. Rick!”

“Morty—”

“ _Rick_!”

Morty’s voice was a shrill cry, hips stuttering down, taking in sharp, weak gasps, not able to bring in enough air as he trembled from the shock of another orgasm, eyelids fluttering.

 

  
Again, when he woke up, he was in a different place.

He could still feel the after-effects of the pollen— his head was buzzing and he felt a gentle arousal that pulled him from his sleep, but he could think properly.

And all he could think about was the fact that Rick was pressed up against him, chest to chest, two thin arms wrapped around him, and they were cuddling.

They were cuddling in Rick’s garage on an old couch, and Morty had a hard-on from the pollen and apparently earlier he had come from Rick kissing his neck.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, and then passed right back out


	3. Day 03— Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 off the list I chose
> 
> Toys
> 
> C-137cest or Rickmorty, whatever you prefer
> 
> Warning: Implied to be underage

Morty was easy to please, really.

In more ways than one. In bed, he was happy, no matter what Rick did— he was always happy with it, always excited for his lover’s next move and intimate caress and any positive reinforcement he could get.

So when he was presented with a load of sex toys and a pair of boxers that apparently vibrated, he was a little overwhelmed.

Much to Rick’s disappointment, Morty was a virgin to most toys, and wanted to start slow with them. Rick begrudgingly agreed to take it slow before hauling a box of toys to his room with Morty in tow, and he told Morty to strip while he started searching through the box.

Morty obeyed, his shirt slipping off, then jeans and boxers, and he sat on the edge of Rick’s bed before he was told to “lay his skinny ass down.”

Rick retrieved a number of things— small, bullet-shaped capsules, some lube, a remote, some sort of gag, and odd-looking rope.

“So,” Rick said as he dropped them on the bed next to Morty. “If you’re gagged and tied up, you still need a safeword. Or something. So if you need me to stop,” Rick pushed up Morty’s knees, “Kick me. Bend your knees up first and try to get me to look at you, and if I don’t get it, kick me. In the jaw. The dick. Something. I ain’t gonna like it, but I mean…”

He looked like he was going to add something, but then he shut it off, mouth pressed in a firm, unsure little line.

Motry slowly nodded.

“You got it, Morti-star,” Rick grumbled to himself, straddling the young boy’s chest within a few seconds, the rope in his hands. As the scientist tied his wrists together, Morty pondered quietly on the fact that the normally rough material felt soft. It was a gentle, pleasant tug as Rick climbed off of him to drag morty back against his bedpost, tying his wrists about as high as he could get them without Morty making a pained noise.

He was incredibly embarrassed when he realized his member was already going hard, legs pressing together in an attempt to hide it, a low, whimpering sound leaving him.

Rick blinked.

“…We haven’t even started,” he barked out, hands dropping to grope between Morty’s legs. The boy let out a squeak, legs spreading. Rick’s hand squeezed his member enough so that Morty’s hands jerked, a shaky breath leaving him when they didn’t get far enough to help him in anyway.

“S-S-sorry,” he gasped out, thighs quivering as he immediately hardened, eyelids fluttering in the pleasure of it all.

“Ugh,” Rick scoffed, “gross, Morty. You’re hard just ‘cause your grandpa grabbed your balls?”

Morty was going to tell him that no, Rick didn’t grab his balls, he grabbed his fucking sensitive dick when the hand slid to fondle the round sacks, and the complaint he worked up came out as a groan, hips rolling down.

“D-dick,” he stammered, feeling himself flush. “You’re a-a dick.”

“Yea, Morty, and dicks go in assholes. S-so what? This one’s gonna go into yours real fast if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

Morty’s throat went tight, but then his mouth was open again, hoping for rebuttal. “Why don’t you j-just go in dry, then? Ca-can your old grandpa cock take that?” He muttered, the words weak, not very thought out. Of course.

Rick rolled his eyes, then reached for something else from his sex pile.

That something turned out to be what was probably a gag. It was composed of a metal ring that had two straps to it that could click together, and Morty couldn’t get another word out before the cool silver was sliding into his mouth along with Rick’s fingers, prying it open so he could settle the ring inside before he adjusted it around the boy’s head and snapped it shut.

Morty was officially quieted. He flushed brightly as he realized how utterly controlled he already felt, the thought sending a jolt straight down to his cock. The noise he made, no longer muffled by his lips, was supposed to be a whimper, but came out as a little “ah!”, legs spreading further.

Rick barely seemed to notice, as he was retracting something else from the smaller pile, but there was a pleased smirk on his lips, cheeks faintly flushed. Not in embarrassment, but certainly in smugness, in triumphant happiness at finally shutting Morty up.

He didn’t even realize Rick had moved on to something else until he felt the cold press of something against his nipple and gasped, squirming as his member throbbed again, and then jerking as he felt something clamp down on the bud. He let out a weak, low moan, back arching slightly. The press was barely there, just a bit of pressure, but his chest was sensitive and it made him break out into heavy shudders, head falling back.

Another, louder groan left him when Rick clipped another onto his other nipple, and then rolled his hips as he felt the little plastic nub against his member as well, his lover using some other sticky substance to place a few around the base of his rather small member, and then rick leaned back to watch his work.

“Damn, if you weren’t such a pussy I could make this so much better, kid. But y’know, you’re Morty, so all we got is some fuckin’ vibrators and a gag.” He smothered his fingers in lube and Morty let out a pained sound as two slid in at once, hips giving cute little jerks. The digits instantly started to slide in and out at a quick pace, going faster until they were almost pounding him within a very short time. Morty moaned and squirmed, gasping in his breath.

Rick’s fingers hit his prostate after a minute of adjusting and instantly Morty tensed up with a sharp squeak, pre dribbling down the head of his member. Those fingers slowed, and then suddenly pounded against the spot, and Morty let out a series of loud, trembling moans, hips jerking into his grandfather’s fingers, and just as he felt the buildup burning in his groin, they pulled out. Morty’s head fell back and he panted hard, eyelids fluttering a few times

Morty’s shoulders lifted and his eyes went wide and he suddenly honed in on the feeling of vibrations directly against the pert nipples on his chest as well as his cock, hips bucking up.

“Nn! Haaaaa—!”

Morty squirmed, rocking into Rick’s hand as it cupped around his member, and then gasped loudly as the hand fisted around his member, holding tight.

“Fuck my fist, baby.”

Morty immediately threw his head back and shakily bucked his hips up, twisting and letting out a couple breathless cries as Rick’s fingers expertly twisted inside of him and massaged against his sweet spot, tears building up at the promise of orgasm, rapidly building again. His body burned with the premise, and he let out a series of breathy moans as he came, legs spasming and his nails digging into his palms. His release squirted over his chest.

The vibrations never stopped, though Rick’s hands pulled away, and he was left helplessly shuddering and whining, his cocky side completely gone, left in its wake a pathetic, moaning mess, trembling from head to toe.

Morty’s head was swimming with pleasure, breathing in shakily when he felt Rick’s throbbing member against his entrance, and he choked on a whimper as it thrusted inside, body bouncing with the quick, shallow thrusts, trying to ignore the burning spreading from his neck to his groin, concentrated in the pit of his stomach, so intense that tears slid down his face, thick and heavy.

Rick really didn’t last long, pulling out and grinding against the vibrations running up and down Morty’s cock, which was twitching and dripping, and he let out a heaving whimper as the older man came over his thin stomach, spreading his thighs apart again.

Morty’s eyes lifted to Rick’s as the vibrations switched off, and he let out a sudden whine, only to be stroked quickly by the calloused hand of his partner, bucking up into it as his tongue scraped over the rim of the ring in his mouth, jaw going sore.

Luckily, Rick kept the pace quick and purposeful and had Morty cumming quick, moaning out loudly.

Rick leaned up and clumsily unclasped the gag, sliding it away and taking in Morty’s flushed, spit-ridden expression before kissing him, silent and demanding. Morty leaned up into him.

“Thanks, old man,” he breathed shakily, “but my nipples hurt.”

Rick chuckled against him. “Deal with it, you little fuckin’ brat.”

“Uh-huh… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is again short and choppy and rushed but i don't have a lot of time to write these things

**Author's Note:**

> Picking from multiple lists! You can suggest kinktober lists to me, but I'm looking at various lists that I've saved and picking one of the four for each day.
> 
> Ex. On day 1 I could have done "First Time", "Impact Play", or "Masturbation" from my three saved lists. I chose "First Time."


End file.
